Episode 8399 (2nd June 2014)
Plot Steph surveys the trashed flat and notices her bracelet is missing. Tina remains in a critical state after the operation. Determined to do something, Carla contacts her lawyer. Anna asks Tim to look after Faye after school. Rita thinks someone should contact Ann McIntyre and tell her about her daughter. Amy practices her dancing for a school talent show. Simon wants to go and see Tina. Leanne promises to take him after school. Rob is annoyed with Tony for involving Tracy in the robbery but he is unrepentant. Nick sacks Leanne and demands her key to the bistro telling her he intends to start divorce proceedings. Annoyed to see Peter in No 1, Rob lets rip at him. Breaking down with guilt, he does the same to a worried Tracy about the robbery. Sally worries that Tim is losing interest. Eva and Julie suggest she cooks a romantic meal. Pauline calls on Carla. Rita is happy when Tina shows a slight improvement. Anna asks Tim to stay for his tea. Michelle persuades a reluctant Rob to go to the hospital to get the lowdown on Tina as Carla isn’t allowed. Sally is annoyed when Tim doesn't show up for her meal. The police call at the Rovers to interview Steve and Liz. When they question Steve and he reveals he’d known about Peter and Tina’s affair for a while, the police are intrigued. As Rob waits outside Tina's room with Rita, David and Steph, the alarms on her instruments go off and the crash team rushes to her aid... Cast Regular cast *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Roger Ashton-Griffiths *Police Officer - Jacqueline Dillon *Pauline Mansell - Jane Relph *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *Crash Doctor - Alisha Williams *Nurse - Zariah Bailey Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Tina's room, corridor and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina remains in a critical condition, and the police are intrigued when Steve reveals he had known for a while about Peter cheating; and Nick tells Leanne he wants a divorce. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,050,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes